The adhesion of foreign materials on the contact surface of a switch causes many troubles in conventional switches. Namely, inferior conductivity resulting from the generation of an insulation material on the contacts on account of arcing degrades the operation of the switch.
Under these circumstances, the feature of the construction of this invention is such that one contact is caused to slide after the operation of the switch, and the contact performs the cleaning action of the contact surfaces.